Grim Reaper
by akatsukicrazy
Summary: what if hidan of the aktatsuki had a sister? what would happen if she didn't convert to his religion? what would she have to face? and will she survive? read to find out


**so i haven't put anything on here for a while and i appologize, but i hope i can make it up to you guys with this oneshot i made the other night..please review..i need to know if my writing has gotten better or not. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto! i wish i did but i don't. Masashi kishimoto does.**

**WARNING: this oneshot is rated R for some language, gore and violence. if you can not handle blood or death i would probably not read this if i were you, just a heads up.**

**story start~**

your feet carry you as fast as they can across the tiled floor. your heart thumps loudly against your chest as you run and take a right down the hall. you see an empty room and waste no time in locking yourself in.

you can hear him down the hall. he's calling your name. you hear his soft but oh-so-dangerous footsteps as they near your destination. you stop breathing and look up through the window in the door.

he looks through the window and smirks down at you. you see anger, irritation, and amusement gleam in his eyes. _I'm dead._ you think to yourself as fear runs cold through your veins. you scoot farther back in the tiny, vacant room, minus the few boxes collecting a film of dust. he tries to turn the knob only to find that it's locked. _ oh shit. now he's angry..._

he glares at you through the window once again but the frown on his face is replaced by a sick smirk as he lifts up his three-bladed scythe. it dents the door in towards you, and you freeze, fear gripping onto you. he strikes repeatedly until there is a gap large enough between the door and the frame in the wall. he holds out his hand and smiles an innocent but eerie smile and you feel like you're going to throw up.

you see the violent gleam in his eyes and scoot even farther into the back of the closet, 5 or 6 feet away from your brother's outstretched hand. he seems to have caught on. you aren't coming. NO. WAY. IN. HELL.

he knocks the door down with brute force and it comes crashing on top of you, crushing your body with it's weight. the last thing you see is darkness as he says in the softest but most intense voice "you should have listened to me fucking bitch. _hehehehehe..." _

later on~

you wake up slowly, and try to rub the sleep from your eyes. only to realize your arms are tied behind you and your left leg is crushed, bleeding all over the floor.

you're strapped to a chair, rather painfully i might add. there is rope tied as tight as it could be tied, around your arms and legs securing you tightly against the rough wood chair.

just as you try to remember where you are and what you are doing a door opens and then slams shut. footsteps. lights flick on. you are temporarily blinded for a moment from the sudden flash of light.

you look aroud the room only to find (guess who) your brother (yep) standing in front of you. "so sis, have you made up your fucking mind yet? or are you gonna give me no choice but to fucking shread you to pieces." he laughs.

you don't answer out of fear but he obviously isn't gonna wait around. he lunges towards you and crushes his fist down on your kneecap and you scream out in pain. _fuck..that leg is probably already broken too..thank a lot hidan...god_

your body shakes out of fear, anger, and the intense pain in your leg. he grabs your face harshly and forces you to look up into those intense and hateful lavender eyes. "n-no..." you answer "NO!" he yells in your face and you flinch.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO? YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE MOM! WEAK AND IGNORANT!" tears run down your face as he yells at you.

your own brother. the one that fed you and kept you alive ever since your parents died..he's going to kill you and you know it. "i'll make you see and feel the pain of others you selfish bitch!" he screams as he cuts through the ropes with the sharp blade of the scythe.

warm blood drips onto the ground and you notice his scythe has cut your arm, just below the shoulder. you hiss in pain but don't cry out. you won't give him the satisfaction of your pain unless you really have to.

you watch terrified as you notice him lick your blood off of the tip of his scythe. his skin turns a black and white to where he looks like a zombie skeleton or in other words the grim reaper.

he starts to walk into his circle and stabs his hand with his pike. he moans in ecstacy from the pain at the same time that you cry out from that same pain in your hand.

you look down and see the crimson, warm fluid running down your hand and you ask "why? why me brother? what have i done? i can't join your religion..is this what this is about?" "_hehehehehe..._stupid little whore, you don't understand...you are a heathen...and a heathen is not going to be a part of my family...that's why our family is fucking dead..did you really not see that? i fucking killed them you blind slut!"

you cry once again in pain, agony, hurt, and anger. you don't say anything from lack of words but you feel the pain once again in your shoulder as you notice he has once again stabbed himself. tears blind your vision as you feel a sharp pain in your stomach and slowly fade from consciousness. as he draws out his scythe a final time and stabs himself in the heart while whispering "Hope you say hi to mom...in HELL!"

a pool of blood surrounds the once-beautiful and alive teenager as her brother, hidan of the akatsuki cackles madly from inside the small room in which he murdered his little sister in cold blood...

THE END

so please tell me if you like it, if you don't, what you would change about it..etc. thank you for reading

-SnakeChan


End file.
